Dark days
by Eoduun Cheonsa
Summary: when the world is left in ruins, humanity is questioned. One child born to be a toy, the other born by accident, and left to die. the world maybe dark but she will prove she is not worthless, and he will stop at nothing to protect the green eyed girl who saved him from his family.
1. Chapter 1

-There world was in ruins. Families killed eachother, children were slaves till they died and the world hated strays. (orphans)-

He was born to be tortured. They had a heir to their throne, but she wasn't satisfied she wanted someone to play with, to hurt, to put her pain on. He was her toy, her trophy, hung up on the wall with chains by the time he was six. The day he was born, innocent and smiling his toothless grin, was the day his fate was sealed. "Happy Birthday to me" he whispered with a sad smile gracing his lips as he watched the blood red moon.

Unwanted, Unloved, and thrown away like trash. She was an accident. Her parent never wanted her, never cared what happened to her. Hated by the whole world. She was left in the woods to die the day she was born found by a "kind" and "giving soul". She grew up in an orphanage, she watched as her friends grew and then leave, forced into slavery and hardship. She was to skinny, to old and she just looked like a thief. By the age of six she was good at stealing. She only cared for herself and her adopted brother, who was always sick but still believed he, was a god and a descendent from a slaughtered gang of assassins. Her fate was sealed when she stole her first gold coin. She smiled sadly to the red moon "happy birthday Maka I'm so proud of you" she whispered a lone tear sliding down her face.

He watched the maid's eyes as she cleaned his blood off the floor. They would never look back or talk to him but he still watched them clean. He wasn't allowed to talk to anyone. If he did he would get beat five times for every word he said. His mother was cruel. Blood dripped from his mouth down his scarred body. Slowly he ran a tongue over his now filed teeth. She had waited until his adult teeth grew in before filing them into sharp knives. "You are a freak; therefore you must look like a freak." She sang softly to Soul as she filed. "Am I a freak?" he wished desperately to ask the maid as she quietly cleaned

She watched them eat at a fancy restaurant one for older people with lots of money they had a son with them as well. They were happy she thought a tug on her pigtails made her pull away from the window "We don't need freaks like you around here. Now scram!" the man said Maka walked away pulling her purple hood up. She walked to the forest without a sound. She walked to her home and up the stairs "Freak! Where have you been! Medusa wants all the chores done and you can do mine and Kim's chores to while you're at it." Ox said as Maka walked in the door she simply nodded and walked to do her chores.

"What shall we do today? Shall we play a game?" His mother's voice filled the room. He closed his eyes, he didn't want to play he wanted to sleep off the pain. Soon he felt a whip hit his chest. "How dare you close your eyes when I'm talking to you?" She released his chains and he fell to the floor with a thud. He hoped she would finally kill him. "Tomorrow is you birthday you know, and I think it's time I gave you up to Wesley he needs to have his own toy to play with and I think you are well suited for the job." She said looking around the dark red room. She smiled wickedly before she tied him to the table in the middle of the room and started to beat him. He stared at the ceiling trying not to cry it would only make her angry that he was weak.

She watched the house closely. She needed the money for Blackstar she said to herself over and over again. Tsubaki said she knew someone who could help if I got the money. The Evans are rich, a few thousand dollars go missing all the time from the rich and the Evans have lots of money to spare. She reasoned as she watched the house. The boy looked to be 15 he looked excited for something but she could never tell. She watched him play a strange erg to kill him over came her but that was not her goal if he got in the way she would do it to save the only person on the planet who truly loved her but if he was where he should be at the time of her plan then he would live.

He watched the door afraid for the first time of someone other than his mother walking in. 6 years he was chained to these walls each day worse than the one before. He had more scares then he cared to count. He knew his brother was mean from the few years Soul was a true Evans but years can change some people for the better or for the worse. "Hello brother." Soul gulped his brother wore a sadistic smile as he let the chains fall to the floor. Soul scooted back but hit the wall "are you scared Soul?" Wes laughed amused at his own joke. He could see the shiny new knife it was black and red. Panic and hope filled his soul, hope the he would die and panic that he would not.

She crept silently through the house. She was a shadow in a house of darkness. The smells of fresh blood throw her off her goal to get the money. She followed the trail to a door. She examined it, the door was black with red letters that spelled out "Soul's Room". Silently she opened the door and snuck inside she saw the boy from yesterday carving what look like a younger boy. She waited as blood spilled from the table on to the floor. She waited there in the shadows for a while. Soon the elder boy left the carving knife on the table she grabbed it.

His eyes scanned the room. Don't pass out he told himself it only gets worse. "I want your eyes on me Soul and only me" Wes hissed he quickly found his brother. Red eyes met blue and then green "you Evans sicken me I hope hell is worse than they say it is. He watched her slash the knife down his brother's chest. Then the girl's eyes landed on him panic filled her she untied his body and lifted him onto her back. "Thank you" he whispered before falling into the blackness

"Stupid" she thought as she crept through the manor with the boy on her back. She headed back home after her goal was complete "I thought you were going for money, not more sick people" Blackstar joked as she gently put the boy on her vacant bed "I got enough money to get you the medication you need" she said Tsubaki walked into the hidden home in the woods "Oh Boy," Tsubaki said looking at the boy quickly the cleaned the blood as called the doctor Tsubaki knew then she went to cover her tracks

Green eyes, the same green eyes "where am I?" he asked voice scratchy from never being used "you're in the woods, in a tree house. It's not the best conditions but it's survivable and Blackstar is always here so you will never be alone, I'm Maka by the way." The girl said eyeing him carefully. "I'm Soul," he said "welcome to you knew home Soul," The girl said extending her hand to him. He watched the hand waiting for it to hit him but it never did he finally took the hand and returned the smile the girl gave him


	2. Chapter 2

-In every Angel, a demon hides and in every demon an angel strides-

Days passed as Soul went in and out of sleep, his chest wouldn't stop bleeding he was finally saved only to die. He realized he was happy to die somewhere that wasn't his room, in the house of horrors. The darkness became his friend as he slipped back into the sea of black. 'you're lucky' he told himself, 'you could have died in that house, but you get to die in peace.' A calm came over him as he sunk in his blackened sea.

"Is it enough to save them both?" She asked desperate. The creepy doctor looked at the two teens laying in beds, one sick the other dying. "I could try but the one would be a waste of money, the chances of him surviving are low. Maybe 3 percent. He has also lost a lot of blood; he would need a donor" The doctor said in a lazy voice. "I'll give him my blood, if there is even the smallest of chances I would like to try." She was sure they would both live she could feel it in her soul, the world was shifting and this was the start. "I'll make you a deal the doctor said a sickening smile spread a crossed his face as he eyed all the teens. Fear gripped her, she worried this maybe a deal with the devil himself.

Smoke, he could smell smoke. He hoped the manor was on fire; that his parents and brother would burn but then he remembered he wasn't home the girl with the green eyes saved him. He peeled his eyes open. "welcome back to the land of the living, got to admit I wasn't expecting you to live through the procedure let alone wake up after" Red eyes met gray. The smoke was coming from the man's mouth. Like a dragon he thought vaguely "g-g-green eyes-s" He tried to say as little as possible. 'words are dangerous' his mind reminded him.

'worthless, that's what you are. We should change your name to worthless. Look you can't even clean correct. Do it again, you will not eat tonight since you are so incompetent that you can't even wash dishes. When your done you will go to your room. When I wish to see you again I'll send someone to get you." Medusa hissed the girls in the other room giggled. Maka cleaned this dish, anger filled her those girls framed her they made the dish dirty and told Medusa that it was Maka. But Maka knew better then to talk back to Medusa. Words are dangerous and they are better left unsaid. Blackstar would sneak her food later, she smiled at the thought 'because we are family' He told her when he first brought her food.

"she is asleep, you needed blood, she gave you hers. She has a strong soul, but a weak heart. Be careful with her." The man said Soul nodded. "you have a strong will, you are very brave and that will come in handy later in your life. She is not brave, she is scared, she is lost. She was so scared to lose a life she sold hers to save both you and that other boy. I want to make the same deal to you, I want you to join the DWMA" Soul blinked. He couldn't understand why a girl who didn't know him would sign over herself to save him, he was a nobody, a freak why should she care. Soul nodded his head to say yes. If she did it to save him he would help her every step of the way… at least he would when he could walk again.

"Star?" her voice was hoarse from her sleep. "he is still sleeping." The voice was soft and calm. She couldn't help but smile "Tsubaki" She said. Slowly she opened her eyes "did they?" desperate she thought but she needed to know "both boy lived, and both will continue to live. I joined DWMA as well as Star and Soul. Get some sleep, you earned it. You did good today Maka" Tsubaki smiled softly She closed her eyes her heart beating fast. She may be many things but she was not worthless. She was a survivor; she was a savoir. She dreamt of a meadow, one with a weeping willow in the center. This was the place she wished to go, the place her soul called out for. One day she would find this place and make it home.

3 days later, the girl with long black hair helped him walk. He was weak but he wanted to see the green eyed girl badly. The girl, he thought, could sense that he wanted to see her. She made a nest for him by the green eyed girls bed. He stayed put once he was next to her. He wished he could remember her name but he couldn't so he just stared at her. He noticed the scares that littered her body. He counted then to keep himself busy. 2 days after he moved to be near her she finally opened her eyes and looked at him. "Hi, Soul" the way his named rolled off her lips did funny things to soul's heart. He frowned.

Red eyes, Soul. Soul was next to her. She was so relieved that he lived she didn't bother to question him. He looked pale, pale but alive. Worry was written all over his face. She sent him a reassuring smile before whispering "hi, soul" the worry lines grew deeper as he frowned at her. She looked at his face. He was contemplating asking something, it bothered her that he wouldn't just ask. But then she remembered where she got him from. Many questions ran through her head but she didn't have time to ask, a whisper so silent she almost missed it asked her "why". She looked at soul then to where Blackstar was watching them with one eye "because, we are family, all of us." She said smiling to both Soul and Blackstar. Blackstar snickered before rolling over to the other side of the bed. Soul just tilted his head.


End file.
